


Alcoholic Tendencies

by redvelvetkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetkei/pseuds/redvelvetkei
Summary: That one time Tsukishima went home drunk and Kuroo was having the time of his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 195





	Alcoholic Tendencies

He felt like he was about to cry.

A few hours ago, Tsukishima still found himself sober. Wearing his formal suit, he loosened his tie as he followed the trail of his workmates. The team arrived at the local bar to celebrate their success in closing a huge business deal. After sleepless nights, tonight shall be the night where they can finally rest at ease.

His friends are rowdy as ever, but Tsukishima has grown accustomed to their spunkiness. He adjusted his watch on wrist because it seemed to have stopped. When he lifted his head up, a tall glass of margarita was placed in front of him. A glare was instantly sent towards the one who placed it on the table.

Playful eyes and a lifted eyebrow were only his friend's response before he continued to hand out drinks.

"I don't have plans to get drunk tonight you know," Tsukishima huffed as he wiggled his way out of the stuffy black coat.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear you," The man with beautiful silver hair smirked, before he sipped a drink from his glass and made a face.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. With one swift move he removed his necktie, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his white inner shirt, and folded the sleeves halfway. He ran a hand through his hair before sighing out loud.

"I can't drink, Suga-san. My apartment is far from here." He sternly said.

Suga didn't pay attention to him, but only continued to talk to his co-workers. Another emphatic gaze was sent towards his direction, by Akaashi.

"Just drink a few. You know how Suga has been really stressed with accounting." Akaashi quietly said.

"I heard that!" Suga whipped his head towards them, but only glaring at Tsukishima. "I will not let you go home until I'm dragging your drunk ass on the streets!"

Another sigh escaped from his lips. He contemplated whether he should or should not follow what Suga said. But he is damned sure that if he didn't drunk Suga would be a pain in the ass.

Tsukishima admits that he is not one of the best drinkers in this group, that's why he avoids drinking past his limit. There was this incident during his college years where he was so drunk that he almost crashed his car in a nearby waiting shed. A near death experience, he must say.

One swig of the margarita, and he could already feel the bitterness of the alcohol. It tastes good though, so he made another. Tsukishima three his gaze towards their group, putting a hand under his chin. He listened to his friends' nonstop blabbering, and sometimes he would add into the conversation.

He took his sweet time into finishing the first margarita glass he got. When Suga saw that his glass was finally emptied, a different colored beverage was placed in front of him. Tsukishima didn't bother protesting, because he knows that its already futile. As he brought his lips to the glass and drink the pink colored cocktail, his face contorted into a somewhat unpleasant expression.

"Nasty right? The waiters said that its the strongest drink they got," Suga evilly laughed as he watched Tsukishima.

"Why did you give it to me then?" Tsukishima sent a glare towards his senior's direction.

"Because it will be fun?" Suga innocently said. He also saw Akaashi slightly snicker, as if amused by the thought of it.

Tsukishima's pride got ahead of him. Because he doesn't want to be a laughing stock, he slowly indulged himself with the cocktail. Indeed, it tasted out of this world. It leaves a nasty aftertaste, and his tastebuds were already scorning him. But he conditioned himself, he kept on chanting mind over matter inside his head.

And now here we are.

His cheeks were already red. His vision impaired eyes were slightly blurry, but he could still make out the forms and faces of the people around him. Tsukishima leaned back quietly and closed his eyes as he tried to listen.

"I swear! I never thought that I will be rejected by that stupid bitch ass boss!" Suga angrily exclaimed.

"Its because you were too forward with Sawamura-san, Koushi." Akaashi lifted an eyebrow as he bring a shot glass to his lips and drink the alcohol in it.

Including Tsukishima, all of the other people they were with laughed at Sugawara's demise. The silver head, embarrassed, chugged down the margarita on his glass.

"That wasn't being too forward, that was being brave!" Suga continued. "I can't take it anymore, my feelings for him are just... Argh! I can't contain it!"

"If its bravery, then that's too much bravery that can cost your life," Tsukishima smirked, he drummed his fingers on the table.

Suga crossed his arms. "Wow, wittle Tsukki here has something to say!"

Tsukishima shifted from his seat, and now he leaned forward. His eyes blinked softly, his forehead creased. He tried to gather his thoughts in one place before he spoke.

"What? Its true. Being too forward with your feelings can end up with you hurting yourself." Tsukishima confidently said.

"Hmmm...Are you speaking from experience, Tsukishima Kei?" Sugawara arched an eyebrow.

"Am I?" Tsukishima bitterly smiled.

Suddenly, he was walking down the memory lane.

The volleyball summer camp. That is when he first realized that he was attracted to Nekoma's captain, Kuroo Tetsurou. There were times that the man himself would send long stares at him, and their eyes would stay on each other for quite some time when they were in the court.

Just as Yamaguchi was finished giving him a pep talk, he headed straight to the grassy hills and there he laid down.

"That best friend of yours surely knows his way to your cold heart, Tsukki."

His eyes opened and he immediately whipped his head to the side. There, beside him, he saw the apple of his eyes.

With his messy black hair down, he even looked hotter. His cheeks flushed, so Tsukishima shifted his gaze from the man to the night sky.

He didn't reply though. The two of them stayed like that in silence, but Tsukishima's heart was already wrecking havoc inside his chest.

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" Kuroo smiled, but his eyes didn't left Tsukishima's existence.

"It is." Tsukishima wanted to slap himself, because of the bland reply he thought.

A sigh escaped from Kuroo's lips. Tsukishima noticed that the man already stood up, as if preparing to leave.

"Well then, goodnight to you." Kuroo sounded a bit dejected, but still he managed to smile before he started to walk away.

After the camp, there was the nationals. The long awaited battle of the garbage dump finally happened, and Karasuno won by the skin of their teeth. Tsukishima burned the image of Kuroo's hurt face into his mind, and swore that if ever his confession to him succeeds, he will never make Kuroo hurt like this.

The bathroom was cramped, but still there were times that it was empty. Tsukishima stared at his reflection, the paleness of his lips evident because of nervousness. Today, he will head to Kuroo and confess.

Tsukishima closed his eyes, as if trying to gather every last inch of his sanity.

"Tsukki? Are you okay?"

His heart jumped. Tsukishima shivered at the thought that the man he was about to confess to was in the same room as him.

There is no turning back.

Bravely, he faced Kuroo. Kuroo looked a bit surprised when he saw Tsukishima's serious face.

"I have something to tell you."

Kuroo chuckled. "If this was about the match..."

"I like you. I like you very much, Kuroo-san." Tsukishima breathed.

Kuroo's jaw dropped. His hand slowly dropped to the side, and he seemed weakened bu his confession that he had to lean on the sink for support.

Tsukishima waited, but he could not handle the second hand embarrassment.

"You don't have to answer. I just want to tell you that."

With that, Tsukishima left the bathroom.

The lump on his throat never went away. He wanted to cry. His eyes stung so he tried to rub it using the back of his fingers.

"Hey, Tsukishima! Are you alright?" Sugawara tried to shake his shoulders. Tsukishima blinked his eyes, and breathed softly through his nose.

"The cocktail must be very effective." Suga laughed. Tsukishima saw that everyone around his was already trying to keep their head straight from drunkenness.

"Are we going home already?" Tsukishima slurred.

"Yes. We've already paid the bill. Come on, Akaashi is already outside."

Tsukishima nodded. He wore his coat messily, and he tied his necktie in a weird way around his neck. As he stood up, he immediately felt the dizziness that the alcohol has brought.

"Fuck," he held his head as he tried to walk outside the bar.

When he opened the glass door, he immediately saw Akaashi in someone's arms. Tsukishima smirked bitterly, as he felt envy wrapping around his heart. The familiar white and black haired man looked at him, before breaking into a large smile.

"Hey, Tsukki! How are you?" Bokuto Koutarou greeted him.

"I feel like shit."

Akaashi chuckled. Bokuto whistled. "You look like shit."

Tsukishima smirked. "I am shit."

"How is Kuroo?" Bokuto innocently asked.

With that question, he crouched down and tried to cover his face. In a split second, sobs were heard.

"W-What? Akaashi what is happening to Tsukki?" He heard Bokuto exclaim.

Tsukishima didn't saw how Akaashi playfully whispered something into Bokuto's ears. Bokuto's eyes lit up in amusement, as Akaashi moved beside Tsukishima.

"What's wrong, Tsukishima?" Akaashi softly asked.

"I don't know. My heart hurts." Tsukishima cried.

"Why? Is it because of Kuroo?" Akaashi innocently asked.

His sobs turned loud. A smirk appeared on Akaashi's lips.

"That jerk. After confessing to him, he didn't even chase after me." Tsukishima said before he bitterly laughed. "Ha, I bet he has a lover right now."

"He does have a boyfriend. A very handsome one."

Tsukishima's tear filled eyes looked swiftly at Akaashi. He could feel his heart broke into pieces as he heard Akaashi say that.

"What?"

Akaashi nodded. "His boyfriend is really a beautiful person. Stop chasing after him, Tsukishima. You have no chance."

Suddenly, the pain he felt in his heart turned into anger. He stood up, he wiped his tears away, and confidently looked at Akaashi.

"Do you know where he is?"

Akaashi blinked. "Who?"

"That man. Kuroo. Where is he?" Tsukishima drawled the sentence as he tried to stand up properly.

He saw Akaashi look back at Bokuto who was watching them in amusement.

"Kou, do you know where Kuroo is?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto nodded enthusiastically. "I'll drive! Let's go see him Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima nodded in respond. As Bokuto's car raced into the night, Tsukishima could only feel raging emotions inside of him. How dare he. Getting a boyfriend without even giving a proper answer to his confession. Unforgivable.

They stopped at a familiar building. Tsukishima's forehead creased. He doesn't remember where he saw this though. As they stepped inside the elevator, Akaashi and Bokuto has to support him because he was almost limp.

A white door with a number is where they came to stop to. Akaashi pressed the doorbell several times, and on the fifth time, the door opened.

"Akaashi? Bokuto? What's- Kei!? Kuroo confusingly said.

"Tsukki said he has something to say to you!" Bokuto chirped.

Tsukishima, upon seeing the man's face, gathered all of his remaining strength to stood up straight. Kuroo looked at him with concern and held out a hand to support his body, but Tsukishima denied it using his arms.

His eyes threw a dagger glare towards Kuroo. But then, his expression turned soft. A hand started to caress Kuroo's face like he hadn't seen him for a long time.

"Kei? What's wrong?" Kuroo said softly. Tsukishima saw how Kuroo's eyes moved from him, back to the people behind him, as if asking a question.

Tsukishima could almost laugh at the tone Kuroo used. It was almost lovingly. Kuroo looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

"How dare you." Tsukishima said. "How dare you get a boyfriend even though you knew that I like you?"

Tsukishima heard a snicker behind him. He whipped his head back to see Akaashi holding his phone, while Bokuto was biting his lower lip, as if trying his best not to laugh.

"Kei, are you drunk?" Kuroo asked, but now, a smile was starting to creep on his lips.

"He is," Akaashi whispered.

"I am not." Tsukishima strongly objected.

Kuroo breathed in, before he exhaled through his lips. His eyes lit up in amusement while his hand crawled around Tsukishima's waist.

"Okay. You're not drunk then." Kuroo replied, but a small smile was painted on his lips.

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as he felt Kuroo's arms around his waist. His whole body weight is almost placed on Kuroo. He then wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck, not caring if Kuroo's boyfriend will see them like this. Because he was the first one to like Kuroo. Scratch that. He was the first one to love Kuroo.

"Your boyfriend is going to be angry when he sees us like this." Tsukishima breathed.

Kuroo only chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

Tsukishima gasped softy. "If I were your boyfriend, I will definitely get mad. I don't like seeing you with someone else, especially if that someone likes you very much."

"So do you like me Kei?" Kuroo moved slowly, as he walked back inside the apartment. Tsukishima heard the door close behind him, but he doesn't care. He is now in the arms of the man he loved the most.

"Yes. Very much. I like you more than anything in this world. I promise to love you forever, so break up with your boyfriend." Tsukishima breathed.

"Hmm. That sounds tempting," Kuroo playfully said.

"Be with me Kuroo Tetsurou. I will always, always, always, always love you." Tsukishima grinned, as he hugged Kuroo tightly.

Kuroo kept on walking, but he still held Tsukishima by the waist. They reached a familiar room, and Tsukishima's forehead creased.

"Why are we suddenly in my room?" Tsukishima blinked slowly, but he was slightly getting sleepy.

He felt Kuroo laid him down on his bed. The man then started to undress him, and Tsukishima felt shy in an instant.

"A-Are we going to have sex?" He breathed. He heard Kuroo slightly chuckle.

"I would love to," Kuroo slowly removed his eye glasses before he wiped his tear stained cheeks away. He then leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "But you need to sleep baby."

Tsukishima's insides felt warmth. He reached a hand out to hold Kuroo's face.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Tsukishima asked softly, as he tried to fight sleep who was trying to take over his body.

Kuroo chuckled. His hand ran through his golden hair and kissed him once more.

"You are my boyfriend, Kei."

Tsukishima smiled like an idiot. "I love you."

"I love you too."

His head was throbbing when he woke up. Tsukishima opened his eyes and was greeted by the soft sunlight near his window. How the hell did he get home? This is what he hate the most when he gets drunk. He forgets everything what he did. What if he mugged someone else? What if he got involved in a murder?

He was in an oversized white shirt and black boxers when he came out of the room. The aroma of the coffee that was hung in the air was the first thing he smelled. Tsukishima followed the source, and in the kitchen he found Kuroo.

"Good morning." He greeted lowly. Slowly, Kuroo faced him with a weird idiotic smile.

"Good morning, Kei." The man replied, and then brought down a plateful of pancakes.

Kuroo moved behind him to embrace him. His arms wrapped tightly on Tsukishima's body, but the latter doesn't mind. In fact, Tsukishima likes it when Kuroo back hugs him.

"How did I get home?"

Kuroo lightly laughed. "Akaashi and Bokuto dropped you off."

Tsukishima's forehead creased. "What's funny?"

"Nothing...I love you," Kuroo whispered near his ears before he kissed him on his neck.

"Did I do something last night? It feels like I did something embarrassing last night." Tsukishima asked, because it was really bugging him.

"You really don't remember huh?" Kuroo snickered.

"What? Did I really do something?" Tsukishima moved to look at Kuroo with concern.

Kuroo only smiled mysteriously.

"Anyways, let's have sex." Kuroo whispered in his ear.

"W-What? I just woke up!" Tsukishima exclaimed.

"It's because you're my boyfriend, right Kei?" Kuroo smiled


End file.
